


A Reunion

by GriffinHeart



Series: Morrigan and F!Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Is it obvious I don't tag work often?, Light Angst, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHeart/pseuds/GriffinHeart
Summary: A reunion between Morrigan and her Warden at Skyhold.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Morrigan stood on the balcony off her room, looking out over the vast mountains. Light snow was falling. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter over her shoulders. Skyhold’s air was far too cold for her tastes. The chill nipped at her skin. She longed for the Wild’s humid temperatures. 

Morrigan longed for a lot of things, these days. 

Her time with Empress Celene had come to an end; it had been a necessary, if tedious, partnership. She was thankful for all she’d learned while a member of the Empress’ court, but if she had to hear another noble mutter under their breath about her choice of clothing she was going to murder them all. One man’s nose was so pronounced and voice so nasally he could have been Loghain’s double. 

She startled herself as her thoughts led to him. It had been 10 years since he sacrificed himself to kill the Archdemon, and while she would never like the man, she would forever be grateful for his actions. Without him her Warden wouldn’t have hesitated to be the one to take the Archdemon down, and Morrigan would have lost her, permanently.

She shivered again, this time not from the cold.

The thought of her Warden pulled at something deep inside her, like aggravating an aching wound. After the Blight, Morrigan had to continue her travels. She wasn’t safe staying in Denerim with Flemeth still alive, she’d told her Warden, but she couldn’t go with Morrigan. She said that she was held in Denerim by “her duty” and even now, ten years later, it still felt like a betrayal. It hurt, just as painful now as it was ten years ago. Morrigan had understood, and even through all of the pain she had whispered assurances that they would keep in touch.

The letters at first were frequent, though gradually growing more and more sparse as the years went on.

The last one? “I’m heading into the Deep Roads. I’ll be back in Denerim by the end of the month. Love you.”

It was two years ago. 

Morrigan’s fist clenched. She took a deep breath and stared at the frigid mountains. 

There was a knock against her door, and Morrigan’s eyes narrowed. Coming back to herself, she opened the door, looking away, saying “Please let the Inquisitor know I can’t—“

“Morrigan?”

Morrigan’s head shot towards the speaker. It was her Warden, her hair grayer and new scars stretched across her face. Morrigan stepped back, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth. 

“It’s been a while.” Her Warden said, shifting from foot to foot. “Can I come in?”

Morrigan nodded, hardly noticing the movement. Her Warden came in slowly, left foot limping, letting her eyes trail around the room before resting on Morrigan. Her arm lifted up and pushed a stray hair back behind Morrigan’s ear, resting on her cheek. 

Morrigan blushed as she leaned into her touch. “I missed you,” she whispered, her voice cracking, “more than I could say.”

Her Warden brushed a stray tear from her face, saying, “I missed you too. I was ambushed in the Deep Roads, and couldn’t travel until I recovered. Each day I looked more and more forward to seeing you again.”

“How long have you been here?” Morrigan’s voice was unsteady, the weakness embarrassing her, “Where are you staying?”

“Not long. The Inquisitor gave me a room near the barracks.” Her Warden said while grabbing Morrigan’s hand and bringing it to her lips, after tracing the fine lines that had ran across her palm, memorizing every detail.

“Can—“ Morrigan’s voice was unsteady, and her heartbeat erratic, “can you stay here? Please, I don’t want you to leave again.” 

“Of course.” She leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping her arms around Morrigan and pulling her closer. 

They only seemed to reunite during catastrophes. The world was ending, but back in each other’s arms they weren’t worried. All was right, and peace was on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I was a last minute pinch hitter and I couldn't have completed these without the very lovely beta fencesit. For real, this wouldn't have happened without her. QuoteMyFoot was also a huge help. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
